Lost Night Memories
by alive.ghost
Summary: When Fiona ( you ) runs away from a place she refers to as "hell", she ends up running into the Phantomhive manor. With a past Fiona can't get over, what will happen with her now there? The problem isn't the past, however, it is that she can't remember what happens from 10pm at night to 6am in the morning. What will happen to everyone once the clock hits 10? ( Ceil x Reader )
1. Past

**Hello, everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction so it might be a little weird. This is a kind of "practice" write. It will not have any Lemon, least I think… But there is torture and violence in some parts…**

 **Before the chapter starts, I just want to say the first chapter is everything the person ( you ) have been through before the point where you meet Ceil and everyone else. It is your past, you will need to read everything to understand what is going on in chapter 2, when she meets everyone. You're person has a unique past and everything in it you will need to know to get what is going on. So please, read the past of the person before you go to the present. It will also help to pretend that the girl is you, I just put a random name since I can't put everyone's name in at once.. I wish I could, it'd save a lot of trouble.. Anyway… Hope you enjoy my first fanfiction ever :D! TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - Past_

( Unknown's POV )

I woke up with pain all over my body, I looked around to see myself in the room of the place I hated. This was the place they used to hold me prisoner, and the others they were unlucky enough to be sold to this place were held here too. _"How did I get here?"_ I wondered, then I remembered why I was in this room, why I was laying down in pain on the floor in this room.

 **Flash back ( Unknown's POV )**

"NO!" I yelled, crying so much my eyes shut. They were going to use my body for experiments again… They were going to hurt me again. I had enough of it. I struggled as much as I can as they held me down on the table on the middle of the room.

"Get something to calm her down!" One of the men trying to hold my body down yelled. It seemed they had enough of my struggling and just wanted me to stop moving.

Following the man's intrusions, a woman I recognized moved and got a syringe from the table with all the supplies and put a liquid inside it. The syringe was familiar to me, I saw them use it on someone else to make them stop moving. I couldn't tell if they were dead or not since I could see their face, but I didn't want to find out for myself. I struggled even more, instead of moving just my arms and legs I used my whole body. Making them need to get other people to help hold me down. I was crying so much, there could have been a puddle on the table where my head was, I didn't care about my crying however.

I heard the woman's footsteps as she came closer to me. She suddenly appeared right above me, with a sad face. "I'm sorry, Fiona." She said, putting the needle in my neck and injecting the liquid into it. I could feel my body become numb as I saw my body stop moving and slowly stop answering my cries for it to move. It only made me that much more scared. _"WHY MOM WHY!"_ I screamed in my head, as my vision blurred for a second as more tears formed in my eyes.

I couldn't explain what I felt in my core, sorrow took over me as I remembered my mom's face tower me. The sorrow, however, was replaced with pain and the people began to experiment on me again. I screamed from the pain, but the only movement I could make was a slight twitch of my hand. Then, my vision became dark.

 **Flashback over ( Unknown's POV )**

When I suddenly remembered, I started to cry again. I remembered my mom's face as she put the needle of the syringe in my neck. She looked saddened at doing it, but I didn't care. She wouldn't do that if she really didn't want to. The people that held me here didn't let the parents of the people here know where we were. So why was my mom helping them? Why was she here? Why didn't she help me?

I slowly, and painfully, got up off the floor of the room and looked around, everyone in the room was looking at me in fear. Which was weird, shouldn't they fear the people who brought us here and not me?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked everyone, everyone looked away and didn't answer. Then I heard someone get up behind me and walk to me, I turn around to see a girl that looked to be my age walking to me. I knew her; she was my friend Catty. She was sold here for money and was treated the worst out of all of us for her attitude.

"Do you not remember what you did before you fainted?" Catty asked me, concerned but also keeping her distance from me. I could tell whatever I did, scared her a bit as well. What could I have possibly done to scare even her? "No." I said, hoping I'd get an explanation to what in going on.

She sighed and took my hand, pulling me to a mirror in the room. "First you need to see what you look like." She said, gesturing to the mirror.

I looked to the mirror and what I saw shocked me. My before golden hair was now white and my before brown eyes have turned red. My skin was also almost as pale as a piece of paper. I looked at hands and put some of my hair on my shoulder in front of my face. I felt time stop as a began to panic.

"Catty… Tell me now, what happened? Why do I look like this? I look like a completely different person!" My voice echoed through the room, making everyone else jump back. However, I didn't care, I needed answers and I needed them now!

Catty sighed and started to explain everything to me. "It was in the middle of the experiment. You were lying on the table, the people stopped working as it looked like you were dead. You weren't moving and it didn't look like you were breathing. They went to check your pulse and didn't realize the liquid they made for the experiment was still going. From it, your hair turned white and your skin went pale, your whole body began to shake, making them stand back. Then you opened your eyes, they were red and your face looked like it had no emotion in it at all. It was as if you were a completely different person. You suddenly got up, the things that were connected to you came off and the thing that was injecting the liquid in you came out. That's when you tried to attack them… You got a knife off one of the tables and stabbed someone with it, you're face didn't show the slightest bit of emotion. That's when they realized, it wasn't you. It was something, _or someone,_ else and they have created it within you. After a bit of them trying to hold you down, you suddenly feel back asleep. It took 5 hours to keep you down, it was at I think 6am when you went to sleep."

"Why would I do something and not even remember it?" I was confused, it made no sense to me. Why the physical effects of it stayed but the memories were somehow erased. Like it wasn't me that did it, but someone else.

"I don't know. They don't even know what happened themselves! They think the hair, eyes and skin are because of you reacting to something in the liquid they overused though. Like a overdoes of it kind of, except instead of dying your appearance changed." She had a bit of worry in her voice, she was genially worried for me. Which made me a bit calmer, however I can't ignore the fact I don't remember any of it. In addition, I am worried about what they will do with me now that I stabbed one of the people that work for them.

I heard the door suddenly open, revealing a person in a lab coat. I recognized them, they were usually the one to take people into the room to experiment on them. They looked to me, which made me a bit scared. "Fiona, you are wanted by the owner of this place." They said, everyone in the room gasped, even me. No one was every allowed to see the owner of this place before, some of the people that worked here wasn't even able to meet him/her.

I just stood there is shock, why did they want me? "Any day now, Walker!" The person yelled, using my last name. They were getting annoyed with me just standing there; so I had to move before they got annoyed. I ran to the door, looking at Catty's worried face before leaving the room with the person, the door slamming behind me.

After a 5-minute walk through the place, I finally got to the doors of the owner's office. This was surprising, how was the place this big? Of course, I've only seen two halls of it, but still, this was massive! I broke out of my thoughts as I heard the door in front of me opening, revealing a room with a desk. I was pushed into the room, landing on my hands and knees, before the person that led me here closed the door.

"Hello, Fiona…" I heard a boy's voice say as I heard footsteps walking towards me. I look up to see a brown-haired boy with green eye walk to me and stop just 1 foot away from me. I was surprised, this boy looked to be my age, 15 years old, was this really the owner of all this? Could a boy really be the owner to this hell? The boy must have saw my surprise because me put on an evil smile and pulled at my hair, making me yell out on pain, and leaned down to be at the same level as me. "You're reaction is the same as everyone else, it makes me mad, this is why I never show myself to anyone." He stood straight up, pulling my hair to make me stand up, and then put on a serious face. "Now, I was told something happened in an experiment on you that scared the staff. Would you care to enlighten me on the matter? I'd like to hear your side of the whole story."

I sighed, I kinda knew that he wanted to know about what happened. I mean, it did sound like a big deal after all. I ran my fingers through my hair as I started to explain about my not remembering, my appearance changing and told him what my friend said. He seemed to not be surprised about what happened as he just sat down on a chair in the room. He sighed as he put his elbow on the arm of the chair, leaning his head on his hand. "It seems it's happened again…" I was confused by these words. This has happened before. "It looks like we are going to have to kill you before you start going crazy like the other did."

"Huh..!?" I was shocked, what would happen that is so bad I needed to be killed? The boy just snickered at my reaction and got up. He went to me and pushed me to the wall. "It would be a waste if someone as pretty as you had to die though… Maybe I could have some fun with you before you leave this world.."

"What! B-back away please.." I said, pushing him away from me and going to the other side of the room. Before I knew it, I was backing into the open window of the wall and fell. Hitting some tree branches before I fell into a bush bellow. I saw the boy look out the window down at me falling out of a bush and ran into the room, he was probably going get people to come after me.

I suddenly realized, this was my chance to escape. However, I would be leaving my friend Catty behind, all alone in the place her and me hated. I shook my head, she'd want me to escape. That was the kind of person Catty was. In addition, if I went back, I'd be killed for some reason… I couldn't die just yet, even though I had no reason to live, my core shouted to live and run. Before I could think more, I was bolting into the forest around the place. Running to my freedom, to a new life that I desperately wanted. Now, my dream would come true, I would leave my nightmare and go into my dream.


	2. Mysterios Girl

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to the story!  
This chapter we are in the present now… We have past the past! Get it? Eh? Eh? No? Okay… I'll… I'll just leave… Enjoy the story. I am going to go cry in a corner**

* * *

 __

 _Chapter 2 – Mysterious girl_

One week later.

( Ceil's POV )

I looked at my papers on my office room; it was all boring documents and work. I wasn't amused; I'd do anything to get out of doing work. Today, I don't feel like myself. I can't focus on anything and my mind is blank. Every room I go in I feel unsettled, like something was there. However, when I asked my butler, Sebastian, about it he says he doesn't feel anything unusual, so I'll let it be for now.

However, I can't ignore this feeling in my gut. I took a deep breath "SEBASTIAN" I called out. After a second, my raven-haired butler, Sebastian, entered the room.

"Yes, young master?" He asked.

"Are you sure there isn't anything here. Every room I go in I feel unsettled. The feeling won't go away."

Sebastian sighed "Young master, for the 5th time there is nothing here."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, young master. Would I ever lie to you?" I sighed and put down my papers, getting up. "What is it, young master?" He looked at me confused.

"I am going to get some fresh air. This feeling might go away if I am outside." I said, passing the butler and heading down the hall. If I couldn't stop the feeling, I should at least use it as a excuse to get out of doing paperwork.

( Sebastian's POV )

"I am going to get some fresh air. This feeling might go away if I am outside."

To be honest, it was weird how the young lord was off today. He keeps saying that he feels 'unsettled.' However, there was nothing here, I checked. There was nothing here that could make the young lord feel uneasy… So why would he feel that way?

His aura is also weird today. It is on guard and worried, I could sense a bit of fear in it. However, it is only a little, not enough for him to be very aware of it. That is also making me a bit worried as to what could make _his_ aura out of all people's auras fearful and worried. Only time will tell, for now I will need to watch my young lord. If something is actually here, I will need to be there when it shows up.

I followed my young lord outside, his guard went off again bit the worry and fear still stayed. It was funny how I could tell how my young master felt, one of the benefits of being a demon is that nothing can be hidden from me. I may act as if I don't know, but in reality, I do and always will.

The one thing I really don't know, is what my young lord was thinking of as his aura is this way. He didn't say anything at all, he just continued to walk on the path to the garden. The young lord never went to the garden, which told me he is very uneasy at the moment.

( Unknown's POV )

My breath was heavy as I ran farther and farther into the forest. I knew what I was running to, I knew that the people there would help me. They worked for the queen after all, if they didn't help me they wouldn't be the "queen's guard dog." I never knew why people called him that, all he did was work to help everything here be better. Nothing else.. right?

I shook my head; I was getting off track. It was slowly me down from running, no matter what I do I need to keep running. It was the only way to escape from hell. If I stopped, I may never be able to escape the hands of the people that hurt me, tortured me, and was going to kill me.

I thought I got away from them a month ago when I ran away from the place. However, they keep on finding me. I didn't realize how many of their people could go off to try to hunt me down. Why were they even spending so much time on me? I was only one person. Is it because of what happened the day before I left? It must be, I can get no other reason as to why.

During the month, I have gotten new clothes, since the ones I had before were rags. However, it was only to fit into the crowd. It didn't work that well however since they keep finding me.. My eyes seemed to turn back to brown but my skin and hair stay the same. This thing that scares me more than the people I am running from, is that I don't remember anything that happens at night. One second I am walking down the streets of London, the next I am in a alley way with a dead body in front of me and a bloody knife in my hand. I only seem to black out at 10pm and come back at 6am… so for the whole night it happens… Is it because of the experiment happening at 10pm? I am not sure, but all that matters in finding out what is happening.

I must have slowed down, because when I came back to thinking someone has jumped on me and held me down. "You are really giving us some trouble now aren't you?" The girl on top of me said. I could see their face because I was facing down, and my arms were being held behind my back. I heard more footsteps as two more people came.

"We finally caught her…" a man said.  
"Ha… We have to get a raise from this.." a women's voice said, taking something out of a bag. "Here, it's to put her to sleep."

The girl took the syringe, but before she could use it a yelled out, hoping I was close enough to the manor for them to hear me.

( Ceil's POV )

I was walking down the path to the garden. My uneasiness felt like it had grown, I felt so uneasy I stopped in my tracks and began to shake. Something definitely wasn't right, I could actually feel fear of something.

"My lord, are you alright?" I heard Sebastian say, looking at me confused. However before I could answer, I heard a loud scream.

"HELP!" I heard a girls voice yell help, I suddenly felt like I was going to faint. However, I felt like I needed to help them. Without thinking twice, I started to run into the forest where the scared cry for help came from. "My lord!" I heard Sebastian yell, as he started to run after me. I didn't care about whether or not he came for some reason, I just wanted to get to that voice, whoever's voice it was.

When I suddenly got to where the voice was, the first thing I saw was a girl being held down by someone else. The girl had white hair, brown eyes and very pale skin. I could see she was scared of the people around her, which made me mad at the sight. I saw her look to me, but before she could say anything, something was injected into her neck from the syringe, and I could see her consciousness fade out.

"Sebastian!" I yelled, wanting to help the girl being kidnapped. Knowing what I wanted him do to he bowed saying "Yes, my lord" and running to fight the people trying to take the girl. It didn't take much time before they were dead.

I went to the unconscious girl and put two fingers on her neck, trying to find her pulse. When I did, I sighed. The pulse was weak, but she was alive. "We are taking her to the manor, the hospital is too far. Plus, I want to find out why those people were after her." I said to Sebastian, getting up.

Sebastian went to the girl and picked her up bridal style to make sure he didn't hurt her. Then he and I started to head back to the mansion through the forest.

( Sebastian's POV )

I picked up the girl, caring her bridal style to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I could feel her flinch when I picked her up. Which never happened before, something must have been wrong. Her aura was also weird, I couldn't tell her emotions. The aura was mixed-up for some reason. However, I did feel sorrow, anger and fear from her. Telling me, something has happened to her she was scared of.

We started to head back to the mansion, the girl was twitching on my arms. Her hand subconsciously came up to my shirt and gripped at it hard, like she was in pain. This caught the attention of the young lord. "Can you tell if something is wrong with her, Sebastian?" He asked, looking at the girl twitching in my arms.

"Not that I can tell, my lord. Her aura is weird, that might be why."

"Weird? What do you mean by weird?" He asked, looking up at me confused. I thought about how to explain for a second then answered. "She is angry, sorrowful and scared. Something happened to her she can't forget about. However, I can't tell her other emotions clearly. This has never happened before."

"I see. Is she dangerous?"  
"No. She doesn't have anything in her aura that points to her being danger. She is safe to be around."

"Good, that is all I need to know. We are here, put her down in a room and make sure she is okay." With that, he and I entered the mansion and I followed my orders.

Ceil came in the room with me since he had nothing better to do. I checked if there were any wounds on her and what I found shocked both Ceil and me. On her leg, she had a sign that Ceil and I knew. The sign was a new group that bought kids and people that were being sold and used them for experiments. The group is almost like what Ceil was in except they are kept in rooms instead of cages and they want them alive to use for experiments. Still, it was a horrifying place to be sold to and is very painful physically and emotionally.

We also found on her stomach places where they put in needles to put stuff in her for experiments and some cuts.

"This is awful, it must have been painful for her. The cuts look a bit fresh to, it must of happened not too long ago.

"There is nothing I can do, my lord. She is fine, all it is that needs some work is her aura. This explains why her aura is so weird, something must have happened to her in the experiments. We can only wait until she wakes up to find out what happened to her." I said, getting up. Ceil, however, didn't get up or move. This surprised me a bit. Until I saw, he was staring at the sign on the girl's leg. He must have felt sorry for her to go through an experience like that, since Ceil has been through it too. However, he would say he has a soft side for her past so easily.

"My lord, you need to get back to your work." I said, snapping him out of thought. Ceil cleared his throat and got up. "Yes, I forgot. Sebastian, check on her once and a while to make sure she is all right. If she wakes up tell me immediately. I have some questions to ask her when she wakes." He said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

 **Hello, peoplez of the universe! Did you enjoy the second chapter? I sure did. I wonder what will happen when she wakes up! Will something happen or will everything remain peaceful at the Phantomhive manor? Will the girl stay or will she run? Will something happen at night again that she will not remember? WHO KNOWS! We will find out in the THIRD chapter of Lost Night Memories!  
See you all in the third chapter! **


	3. Answers and Solutions

**WEEELLLCOOOME BACK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! This is the third chapter of Lost Night Memories. For once, I am happy to be making a story, that isn't my regular books. Therefore, I am happy :D. I hope you people enjoy this story as much as I like making it.**

 **To be honest, I am writing without thinking of what is going to happen next. So, sorry if it is a little strange and it feels like it's rushed. I am trying my best. Well, TO THE THRID CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 – Answers_

 **( Unknown's POV )**

I woke up in a weird room I didn't recognize. I was in a room that looked more expensive than me, which was the thing that made me shoot up in the bed.

"It seems you have awakened." A boy's voice said to the left of me. I shot my head over to see a raven-haired boy with an eye patch and very expensive looking clothes on. I also saw a tall raven-haired man that looked to be a butler, from the way he was dressed. I looked to the right of me to see three more people, one with glasses and pink hair, one that looked to be older than the other two, and one that had a farmer's hat and was younger than the other two.

From not know who they are, I instantly got out of the bed, avoiding everyone and went to the other side of the room. "Whoa!" the boy with the farmer's hat on said, surprised.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?" I yelled, in fear as I backed closer to the wall. The raven-haired boy sighed, getting out of the chair he was in to face me.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Ceil Phantomhive, this is my Butler Sebastian. The three you see other there is my maid Meyrin, farmer Finny and cook Bard. I heard your yell and went to help you. You were unconscious when we came, so we brought you here after to dealt with the three people after you." Ceil said, keeping his distance from me so I could calm down.

"Y-yes! We heard from Sebastian you were waking up so we all came to see you!" Meyrin said, smiling at me.

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean to scare you." Finny said, his expression actually showed worry. It was weird for me, the only person that every showed me worry was Catty. Everyone else looked at me with cold expressions all the time.

"Would you care to tell us your name?" Ceil asked, to be honest I tried to tell what he felt from his face but I couldn't get anything. Was it because he didn't feel anything, or because he is good at keeping his emotions to himself? I wasn't sure.

I looked at everyone, the smiling Meyrin, the worried Finny, Bard that was just staring at me, Ceil who I couldn't tell the feelings of, and Sebastian who was just smiling and staring the whole time. I didn't really trust Sebastian that much, something about him was off. I just let it go for now.

I sighed, running fingers through my hair. "You helped me out, so it is only fair I tell you my name. I am Fiona W-" Before I said my last name, my mom's face popped up in my head. Did I really want to have my last name be that, now that my mom has obviously turned on me. My dad and brother was also nowhere to be seen there, so I can only assume they are gone.

Everyone looked at me confused as to why I stopped at my last name. "Is something the matter?" Ceil asked.

"No, not at all. I am Fiona, just Fiona." I said, not telling me last name. I had to abandon that name, to cut all ties with my family.

"I see. Well then, Fiona, I would like to ask you a question." Ceil asked, taking a step to me. "Before I do, I would like it if you came over here. You are kind of far away.." Ceil said, making me realize I was still on the other side of this huge room. Nodding, I came back to everyone on the other side of the room and sat down on the bed they were all around.

"Okay, what is the question?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Why were those people after you?" Ceil asked, I felt myself freeze at the question. Making Ceil's face turn from curious to serious. "It's for a reason, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded, biting my lower lip from remembering why. "Would you care to tell us?"

I sighed, "If you know why, your opinion of me will change. I don't want to be treated different because of my past." I said getting off the bed and looking out the window.

"It will not change. Everyone here has a past we do not like. We wouldn't mind knowing the dark past of someone else for a change." Ceil said, gesturing to everyone in the room.

"Fine, I will tell you. However, you will become involved in it." I said, looking at everyone. "First, I will tell you what lead to this happening. To why I was _there_." I said, closing my eyes. "It is a long story, you sure you want to know it all?"

"We're all ears!" Finny said, sitting down on a chair in the room.

My thoughts laughed at how cheerful the boy was, it was almost surprising. I could tell I didn't need to worry about anyone not liking me here. I sighed, getting back on track.

 **Flashback ( Fiona's POV )**

"Goodnight, Fiona. Get some rest okay? You have school tomorrow!" My mom said, tucking me in bed. I felt happy at night, my mom usually tucked me in with my dad beside her like a normal family. I was super happy.

"I can't believe our little girl is 6 years old tomorrow! We will go out tomorrow and do whatever you want!" My dad said, pinching my cheek.

"Whatever I want!?" I yelled, excited.

"Whatever you want, baby girl!" He replied, smiling at me being excited. "But only if you sleep tonight! If you don't no going out!"

"Okay! I'll go to sleep!" I said, smiling as I lay down.

"Goodnight, baby. See you in the morning!" Dad said, going to the door, turning off the light and leaving the room with my mom closing the door.

I was super happy and excited to go out with my mom, dad and brother tomorrow after school. I could just imagine everything we would do. Playing in the park, going to the pool, having a picnic and all while laughing. I giggled in my bed and went to sleep.

However, I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked at my clock to see it was 1:30am at night. I usually slept all night long, so this was weird for me. However, I shrugged it off until I heard footsteps in the hallway. I looked to see the door opening and my brothers face popping out of the crack in the door.

My brother smiled seeing I was awake and entered the room. Two men following him in. I was confused as to why my brother was in my room in the middle of the night with two strangers. "Are those your friends, brother?" I asked, not realizing they were much older than he was.

"Umm… Yes, these are my friends! I was bored and called my friends over to hang out. Since it is officially your birthday, I want to take you out and get something for you. However, since it is night mom and dad cannot come, you don't want to disturb their sleep. Right, Fiona?" He asked, I shook my head, sitting up in my bed excited as he walked to the slight of the bed kneeling down to my level to look at me. "Good, you understand! Now come on, my friends will drive us to where I want to get you something!" He said gesturing me to get up as he stood up walking to the door quietly.

I was a bit confused as to why he couldn't take me to get me something after school, however I trusted him enough to follow him. He was my brother after all.

When we got outside the house, I saw a black car. My brother opened the door of it, gesturing me to get in while smiling. I got in the car as he told me and he shut the door. I was confused to why he closed the door and backed away, I just looked at him through the window of the car. I saw one of the men give him money, which made me even more confused. However, the confusion turned into fear when the two men got in the car and not him. I knocked on the window of the door. "BROTHER! BROTHER!" I started crying when he turned around to go back into the house. "BROTHER!" I yelled again, trying to open the door to the car. The doors were locked, not letting me out. Before I knew it, I was driving away from the house. The house was getting smaller and smaller, I began to wonder why my brother did that. _"Why… Brother… Why…"_ I thought as the two men kept talking and looking at me while driving to the place I would stay for 9 years.

 **Flashback over ( Fiona's POV )**

Everyone looked at me in shack when I fished telling why I was there. I could feel tears going down my face, I didn't notice until Meyrin handed me tissues. I took them and began to cry, blowing my nose into the tissues. I didn't realize I still got sad talking about my past, however I did. I guess it was only natural though, having a past like that will make you sad once and a while.

"So, you were stuck in that place for 9 years?" Bard asked, shocked. I nodded, looking down.

"I'm sorry, it must have been so hard for you." Finny said, putting his hand on mine. For some reason, Ceil was quiet. I didn't know why, however he started talking to ask another question.

"I see, I am sorry that happened to you. I have another question. How did you escape that place? You couldn't of done it yourself." Ceil said, starting to take interest in my past for some reason.

I sighed remembering everything Catty told me and my appearance. "Well, first off. I didn't look like this before I escaped…" I said, confusing everyone.

"What do you mean by 'you didn't look like this'." Sebastian said, I was somewhat surprised he was finally talking. I was starting to think he had become a statue.

"My hair used to be golden and my skin wasn't this pale. It was at _that_ experiment that my hair and skin changed." I said, shocking everyone.

"So you didn't look like this before the experiment?" Ceil asked.

I shook my head, looking at myself in a mirror. "I still miss the way I looked before. However, I guess it is a way to abandon the me before I went to that place. So I am grateful I changed." I said, looking at myself. I could see my face go serious thinking about what my family has done to me. I would no longer go to that me, I would create a completely new me that can replace the emptiness I felt in my soul.

I got back on track after a moment of silence in the room. "Anyway.." I said, then I told them everything. The incident in the experiment, my mom helping them, me not remembering anything, the owner of the place saying I needed to die, me falling out the window and why, and me running leaving everything behind.

"I see, that must have been a lot for you. It only happened a week ago to." Bard said, holding his head.

"Don't worry, as long as you're here you will be safe!" Finny said, Meyrin nodding when he said that.

I suddenly realized, yeah I'D be safe… However, not everyone here. I still haven't found out why I lose control of myself at night and forget everything that happens. Sebastian must have realized I was worried somehow, because he spoke up.

"Is something the matter? You seem worried about something." I froze when he asked me. I shot my head to him, seeing him smiling. That made me a bit mad for some reason. However, I shrugged the question off.

"I am fine… I just want to know what time it is.." It is true, I needed to know the time. I couldn't have it turn 10pm without me knowing, and then suddenly losing control. These people are so nice, and helped me so much. I couldn't have them dying because of something within me I don't even know about. If I could control it I wouldn't be so worried, but I can't. Therefore, I need to be cautious.

"The time?" Sebastian asked, looking at his wristwatch. "9:30." He said, making my heart skip a beat from fear. I instantly froze and ran to the window and looked outside to confirm that it was night. I saw the moon, which confirmed it. I started to freak out inside, my eyes widening from not realizing it gotten this late.

"Oh no… I was here for too long… DARN IT." I yelled, gripping the curtains beside me, biting my lower lip.

"Is something the matter, Fiona?" Ceil asked, looking concerned. Everyone else seemed confused and worried as well, at seeing me freak out.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry. I need to go, if I don't it will turn into something bad. I didn't realize it was this late!" I said, holding my head and starting to run to the door of the room. However, Meyrin stopped me, she was looking at me with concern.

"If you go out, you might be caught by those people!" Finny said, going to me. "Stay here for now! Until we fix the problem! You'll be safe here!" He shouted.

"From the story you told us, it seems like you have nowhere to go." Ceil said, holding his head.

"I can't stay here!" I yelled shaking Meyrin's hand off my arm.

"Why can't you?" Ceil asked.

"It's the experiment! I don't remember what happens after 10pm at night. When I gain control over myself at 6am something is always happening around me! I have no reason why, but there is someone else in me. Another personality or something, I don't know! However, it is dangerous!" I yelled, making everyone step back.

"I see. How about this, we will lock you in here from the outside at night. At 6am, Sebastian will unlock the door." Bard said, trying to come up with a solution.

I gasped at the sudden solution. I never thought of locking myself in somewhere. "That is a good idea! Let's do that." Finny said, happy they found a solution.

"Okay, what do you say, Fiona?" Ceil asked, looking at me.

I sighed, looking down. "Why are you guys even helping me.. Nothing will benefit you guys." I said, calming down a bit.

"So, that's a yes!?" Meyrin shouted, happily.

"Yes…." I said, holding my head.

Finny and Meyrin jumped up and down in celebration, while Sebastian, Bard and Ceil just watched them sighing. I looked at everyone, both worried and somewhat relieved I didn't need to run anymore. I could relax a bit now that I found them.

However, something in me felt like it was super happy that I found them. It was an evil side of me, which wanted to do something to them somehow. I could feel it mostly being aimed at Ceil, which made me a bit worried. However, I shrugged it off. Nothing would happen, we have found a solution to my problems for now. I wanted to enjoy the happiness and relief… Even if it was just for a minute…

* * *

 **That took forever to write! It took me literally 3 hours! Why am I spending so much time on a fanfiction? Wait… It is because I have no life… I remember now…** ** _Sigh…._**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the third chapter. The next is when the clock strikes 10! What will happen? Will it be a peaceful night, or a night from of drama? We will find out!**


	4. 10pm

***Kuroshitsuji theme song plays* Hello! Fanfiction people all over the world.. I am the host AliveGhost, and today we will be wasting our lives reading fanfiction! Aren't you excited!**

 **Well anyway, this chapter will have lemon and in inappropriate for some audiences. If you are under age, don't read it. Blah blah blah. No one cares about the warnings… To be honest you've seen the rank, if you still clicked the fanfiction it is obvious you do not care. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 – 10pm_

 **( Fiona's POV )**

It is 5 minutes till 10pm. Sebastian and the others have already left the room, locking me in here like promised. I was still a bit worried, I could feel my consciousness fading. I was trying to walk around the room to keep myself awake. If I fell asleep, it would be over.

Even though there is no way to escape the room, least from the door, I was still worried about what I'd do. Of course, it is not really me that is doing everything, it is someone else within me. However, I still feel responsible since it is my body. My body, my fault. I should be able to control it by myself.

I suddenly felt numbness go though my body as I looked at the clock, it was 9:59. I felt dizzy and weird. This wasn't like all the other nights. It usually came without me knowing, but tonight is different. I can actually feel it take over me. Why is that? Did something change by me coming here? Why would something change just by coming here and meeting everyone? Before I could think of a reason why, I saw the clock strike 10. I felt myself fall and my vision went dark.

 **( Ceil's POV )**

I looked over at the clock to see the time was 10pm. I instantly thought about Fiona, and what she says about her doing things she can't remember at night. Why does she not remember in the first place? I don't understand that. Yes, it happened in an experiment and anything can happen if an experiment goes wrong. However, something about it felt odd. Something didn't add up, there was something missing from the puzzle.

Is it just me, or is there something bigger in this case? Maybe I should ask her when I wake up. She might know about what the experiment was meant for. If she does, we can work from there. Them doing experiments on people needed to be for a reason. If it is, why would they go so far?

Before I could think more, I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I turned to the window to see nothing there. However, something was defiantly out there. I could feel someone staring at me.

I got enough courage to get up and open the window, looking around to see if anything was there. I sighed seeing nothing and turned around. Before I could close the window, however, I got pushed down and was being held down. I felt my hands being tied-up behind my back. Before I could call for Sebastian, I felt a hand on my mouth.

"Nah, ah, ah… You wouldn't want your butler finding you dead, would you?" A girl's voice I recognized said. I felt the person get off my back and hold me up, throwing me onto the bed. I turned to who the person was and realized I was right, it was Fiona. The thing that shocked me was that her eyes were red, I think I remember Fiona telling me about her eyes. However, she said it went away. Why was it back now?

"Fiona… Why are you doing this!?" I yelled at her, trying to free myself of the knotted rope that tied my hands together. I saw her smile evilly when I asked, making me gasp a bit.

"Fiona? Who is Fiona..? Oh, the girl you met. Yeah, I am not Fiona. I am a different personality. I am a completely different person, just with the same past and experience. The thing is, I remember what she sees and does, but she doesn't remember what I see and do. That is because she declines my existence. I made a name for myself since she wouldn't give me one. My name is Athanasia."

"Declines your existence? What do you mean by that?" I saw her smile even more.

"I am her hatred and anger. She declines the anger inside her, which made me. I only began to show up once she was at her weakest point, which was at the experiment."

I suddenly realized, it all made sense now. It was weird how she was completely sane even though she was tortured and used for 9 years. All her hate and sorrow was going to this side of her. Letting Fiona keep her sanity, but Athanasia only get more insane. Until, it was strong enough to show up.

Seeing how I understood, the personality laughed. "I didn't think you'd understand, but that expression does not lie! I guess you are more than a pampered, rich kid!" She giggled, mocking me. That only made me angry.

"Don't call me a kid! Now what do you want with me?" I yelled, making her sigh.

"You're really making me rush into it are you…" She said, starting to walk to me. "You see, I haven't had some fun in a while. Since, Fiona was never around anyone vulnerable enough to have fun with. Therefore, when she found you I was very happy. You invited someone you didn't even know, with a dark past that could drive someone completely insane, into your manor. It's funny, because you'd think someone would be a bit more careful when they have all this expensive stuff."

She crawled on the bed over me, making me try to break free. "T-that's not answering my question." With that, she giggled and leaned so that her mouth was at my ear.

"Why don't I show you what I want to do with you.." She whispered seductively. I could feel her breath on my ear, making me jump and gasp. She stopped leaning to my ear and looked at me. I heard her giggle, which made me mad. "What are you laughing about?!" I shouted.

"Oh Ceil.. Sweet, little, innocent Ceil.. Do you not even realize your blushing..? Haha.. This is going to be fun for me." She smirked and leaned in, kissing me.

I gasped and moved my head to the side to stop her. When I did, her face went from happy to mad. She slapped my cheek, forcing me to look to the right of me. "I didn't tell you to resist…." Her voice had annoyance and anger in it. It was surprising how me just resisting could make her this angry. "Now… Where were we..?" She said, the corners of her lips curving back into a sadistic smile. She kissed me again, this time forcing her tongue into my mouth.

I started to try to get my arms free from the rope, I didn't want this, not in this way. I could feel tears form in my eyes as she ran her fingers up my thigh, into the oversized shirt I used for a nightgown. I forced our lips to part as I tried to hold back a moan, biting my lower lip. I could tell she was enjoying this, which made me not want this more then I already did.

She stopped caressing my thigh and went to unbutton my shirt, the only thing I wore, which made me gasp. "N-no.. P-please don't…" By the time I finished that sentence she had already unbuttoned four of the buttons. She stopped to look at me, smiling, when she was one button away from seeing everything. "Don't worry" she said, leaning in and licking my neck, "I won't be too rough on you." That made my eyes widen in surprise and fear. Was that supposed to calm me down, or frighten me!? I couldn't tell!

She ignored the obviously scared look in my eyes, and started to lick and suck on my neck. Making me bite my bottom lip and close my eyes tightly, my breathing starting to become heavy. She then ran her lips down to my chest and began to suck on a nipple, licking around it, while playing with the other with her hand. I couldn't stop myself from moaning at the pleasure. My body was overpowering my mind, making me bite my lip more, drawing blood.

She looked up and me and smiled, "No need to hold it back.. Let it all out.. I want to hear your pleasure, in both moans and cries." She said, seductively as she unbuttoned the last few buttons of my shirt, exposing my hard member. She took her hand that was playing with my nipple, and ran her fingers up and down my member before grabbing it, going up and down, making me moan "Ah..! S-stop!" I yelled, trying to get her to stop. I really didn't want this, and there were plenty of reasons why.. I had to get her to stop, even if I am powerless.

She chuckled at my begging before going down to face my member. She started to lick the sides and the head of it, teasing me. My body felt heat at the sensation, making me crave more. I started to hold back my want for more than just that, but it wasn't working. "S-stop teasing.. Just do it already.." I whimpered, wanting this to be over quickly.

She stopped, "Hmm, I can't quite hear you. Mind saying that again? This time a little louder." She said, teasingly.

"Just do it already.." I said, a little louder.

"Do what?" She asked getting louder, smiling evilly.

"Just suck me already!" I blurted out accidentally, I was surprised at what I said myself.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANTED YOU TO SAY!" She yelled after, starting to put me inside her mouth and forcing herself to go down, licking my member with her tongue. I started moaning as she started to suck my member, bobbing her head up and down.

I felt myself coming, which made me surprised. I tried to hold it back. She stopped and looked up at me, "Don't hold back, let loose." She said, going back in. This time she sucked harder and went up and down faster. This only made it harder to hold back. "Athanasia!" I yelled, before coming. I gasped as I felt her gulping it down.

I was even more surprised when she started to take off her clothes while doing it ( meaning she was fully clothed ). Somehow, not even looking at her clothes to be able to take them off. How skilled was she at this!? Before I could say anything, she kissed me again. This time I let her tongue in, melting into the kiss. I could feel her smile as I did so. I could feel her lower parts on my member, making me moan a bit.

She moved her head up, stopping the kiss, and went to my ear. "Do you want to do me?" She whispered into my ear, brushing her lower parts against my member again, making me bite my lip. "I.." I replied, trying to find the answer. My mind was screaming at me to say no and try to escape, but my body was saying otherwise.. She aimed her hole for her lower part at my member, making me try to push it in. However, before it could she pushed my hips down. "Nah, ah, ah. Not until I get an answer…" She said, looking at me with sadistic eyes. She grabbed my member again, going up and down.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was craving for more. I bite my lip "Let.. me.." I tried to keep words from coming out of my mouth. Why was this happening..?

"Hmm..? What did you say.. What do you want to do..?" I could see the corners of her mouth rise up even more.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her, I craved her. I craved for this to go further.. "Let me fuck you!" I yelled, making her smile evilly to the point that she couldn't smile anymore..

She leaned to my ear and started untying the rope. "That's what I wanted to hear.."

* * *

 **HELLO, EVERYONE! Some cliffhanger I left you at, huh? To be honest I wasn't expecting to write this. I was just going to say she entered the room and skip to morning. However, it was kind of fun to write xD, I know it's weird to say that. However, I actually liked writing it. It took forever too.. I mean man, a whole 6 hours.. Well anyway, see you all next chapter. It will get heavier next time..!**


	5. Last night

**HELLO, BLACK BUTLER LOVERS! Welcome back to the fanfiction that will probably give you nightmares! I am the author of this hell spawn, AliveGhost. After reading this, you will probably be able to tell why I AM a ghost… I killed myself with my own fanfiction..  
Anyway, if you are underage don't read this, this has inappropriate things in it. Blah blah blah.. We went through all this already. No one cares about the warnings.. Let's get to the reason why we are all here, least most of us. You know whom I am talking about.. You nasty sons of a bitches.. I AM ONE OF YOU! Anyway, let's begin before I am flagged for this big authors note.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 –_

 **( Ceil's POV )**

"That's what I wanted to hear.." Athanasia whispered seductively before completely untying the rope holding me down. When she did, I automatically grabbed her wrists and slammed her onto the bed, me on top of her.

I could see her surprised at my sudden movement, but then her surprised face melted into a smile. "I see someone is eager…" She whispered, making me realize what I am doing. I tried to move off her, but she then pulled me back down with her legs, locking them around my body. "It's fine, use my body however you like. Rough or gentle, it doesn't matter." She said, moving her lips towards my ear "Make me scream your name and beg for more.."

Something inside me clicked when she told me that. Before preparing, I started to put my member into her, making her yell from the pain "AH! Ceil..!"

I realized what I did and instantly froze "If it hurts then I can.." Athanasia cut me off, "Don't worry about that! I like it when it hurts..!" She said, looking at me with a smirk on her face. She didn't even have to tell me to continue. I rammed my member into her, making her yell in pain again. I continued to move it in and out of her, making her moan and yell from pleasure and pain. "AH! Faster!" She screamed, making me go faster.

She held onto me, gripping tightly as I got faster and harder. I could feel her nails digging into my skin and drawing blood, but I didn't care, I was focused only on the pleasure.

I put my lips to her neck and began sucking on it, making her moan even louder. "Ah! C-Ceil!" She moaned, moving her head to the side to give me more room.

The room began filled with our moans as it went on, I started to worry about everyone in the manor hearing. However, I threw those thoughts away, it was too late for that now. We will deal with that later.

Suddenly felt myself coming, "I'm coming, Athanasia!" I yelled, trying to warn her.

"AH! C-COME!" She yelled, moaning at the same time.

With her promotion, I came inside her. She moaned from it while her eyes were close tightly. Not feeling like I had enough energy to go on, I took my member out of Athanasia and laid down beside her. Both of us were out of breath.

"You did pretty good.. For your first time.." She said, looking at me with a smirk.

"W-what makes you believe it was my first!?" I yelled in reply

"So, you have done it before?"  
"Um…."

"Haha, so I was right."

I started to pout, but then I remembered something. My eyes widen in shock at the sudden realization. "Athanasia, what about Fiona!? She will be surprised to wake up to this!"

"Don't worry about her. Sure, she will have a bit of shock, but she knew something would happen. She just didn't expect it to be this, since I usually killed people and not do this stuff with them. Just tell her I didn't force you to do it, and you'll be fine!"

"You actually did force me to… I only did it because you tempted me."

"That hurts..! So you didn't enjoy it?"

"Well.. I mean.."

"Ha! So you did, then don't say I forced you, or tempted you into it." I pouted at the reply, then I suddenly felt exhaustion hit me. I yawned, looking at Athanasia getting tired as well. It seems even she needs to sleep sometimes.

"Goodnight… My little Ceil.." She said, drifting off into sleep. I soon followed her into the darkness of slumber as well.

 **7 hours later.. ( Fiona's POV )**

I slowly woke up from the darkness of sleep, opening my eyes. I saw a chest in front of me, making me confused. Then I looked up to see Ceil's face. Shocked, I screamed and fell out of the bed, making Ceil wake up. I looked at Ceil's shocked face before realizing him and me were both naked. This freaked me out. _"What happened last night!?"_ I thoughts, breaking fast from panic.

"C-Ceil… W-What happened!?" I asked, panicking.

The thing that surprised me, was that Ceil was calm. He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, holding his head. "I'm sorry, but me and Athanasia did it last night. She came into my room and tied me up, wanting to play with my body. After a while of her teasing me, I was pulled in. You must now not want to see me, I am truly sorry all this happened." He was apologizing sincerely and I could sense a bit of regret in his voice, making me feel bad for yelling at him.

I looked down at myself before growing embarrassed about being naked, I subconsciously covered myself with my arms and hands. "I-It's fine I-I guess.. h-however, before we start talking we need to get some clothes on.. Even though "Athanasia" is fine with s-showing this b-body.. I-I'm n-not.." I felt myself blush as I looked to the floor, embarrassed at my current state.

He nodded, going to his closet to find clothes. He took out some for himself and took out a dress Lau snuck in his closet and handed it to me. "I-It shows a bit, but here. H-he usually gives me dresses like these that I will never where.. His "sister" usually where's these dresses. Sorry if it shows too much." He says, looking away from me blushing. I grabbed the dress, "Thank you. It is fine, I don't mind." I said, standing up to put it on.

He and I put on our clothes, well more like me putting on my clothes and helping him with his. Then I looked at the clock, it was 6:30am. I knew it, I woke up at six just like all the other times. The thing is, I wake up when the thing within me goes to sleep.. Does that mean they did something before going to sleep, letting me out. If they did, what did they do?

I suddenly heard Ceil talk, which snapped me out of my train of thought to focus on him. "The others are probably at your room by now. Let's go." He said, taking my hand. I nodded smiling, letting him guide me to where my room is.

When we got to the room, everyone was surprised to see him and me enter the room. Meyrin, Bard and Finny ran to us, while Sebastian jump walked, slowly walked, to us.

"Ceil, it seems like Fiona is with you. We were surprised when we saw that she was gone, we thought she ran away during the middle of the night..!" Bard said, staring at me. I could tell he was staring at my outfit, making me subconsciously pull down the dress. This thing was way to short!

"F-Fiona! Where did you get that outfit!? Where is your other one? You had nothing with you when you came here." Meyrin asked.

"Umm… Well… You see… I…" Before I could say anything, I was cut off by Ceil.

"You see.. The dress is rather… Ruined now… I gave her this one to wear, I couldn't let her wear the other one.. Right, Fiona..?" Ceil asked, looking at me and winking. I could tell it made the others surprised how he explained for me. I took this opportunity to keep the secret hidden.

"Y-yes! That is why I have this dress on. You see, the other dress was messed-up in the middle of the night.. Therefore, Ceil helped me out."

"I see! What a nice thing to do, young master!" Finny said, smiling.

For some reason, I started to feel nauseous; I started to hold my mouth. I started to feel something come up my throat, making me hold my mouth.

Looking at them wide-eyed, I pointed to a trash bin in the room, telling them to get it. Sebastian noticed and got the trash bin, handing it to me. I started to throw-up into it immediately, not wanting the taste in my mouth anymore.

I don't get it; I haven't even eaten yet… How can I throw-up? Especially this much, I throw-up for a minute or two, making everyone look at me in surprise as I was doing it.

"F-Fiona? Are you really okay?" Ceil asked, looking at me in shock.

After throwing up, I looked at him and smiled. Trying to hide the fear of what is going on with my fake smile. "I-I'm fine… I just feel a bit weird… In addition, I feel nauseous. I think I just need to lie down…" I said, going to the bed in the room and sitting down, holding my head.

They all just looked at me worried as I did. I suddenly felt like a burden as they came to me, worry still in their eyes. I could tell they tried to put on a happy face to keep me from feeling as if I was a burden.

"Okay, well you rest. We'll just go, you can take all the time you need." Meyrin said, adjusting her glasses and backing away. The others following to leave the room as well.

When they were fully out of the room, I laid down on the bed, sighing. I held my head and turned onto my side. "Why did this happen? If I just didn't come here, I wouldn't have become a burden to everyone… It was bad when they helped me, now 'Athanasia' has forced Ceil to have sex and I'm now sick… Could this get any worse?" I said, closing my eyes before going to sleep.

 **( Ceil's POV )**

I went out of the room and looked at Sebastian, who was staring at me. He seemed to have an evil expression on, which made me wonder what he was thinking. "What? You have an evil look on your face…" I said, looking at him with my regular expression.

I saw him smirk at the question, making me frightened at what the answer was. "You see, my lord, my room is the closest one to yours. For something you did last night, it was almost too close. I could barely sleep with all of your yelling.."

I could tell my face went to shock when he said that. If he knew, why didn't he say anything before. "If you heard us… Then why didn't you come to help me when she was about to rape me!?" I asked. It was true, if he heard he could have come to help! Would he of just left me with her?!

"Well you see, young master, I was going to.. However, before I could help you gave in to her... I didn't want to interrupt…" He said, somehow with a straight face.

"You can't say that. There was plenty of time to help me before then!" I yelled.

"So, you admit you gave in on your own will?" I started to feel myself blush. He did that on purpose! I heard him chuckle at my response, "See, I didn't want to disturb you. So I went back to my room." He said, putting his hand to his mouth while chuckling a bit.

We suddenly heard the door next to us open. We saw Fiona's blushing and maddened face as the door opened. "I get you want to talk about your experience, Ceil. But please, do it AWAY FROM MY ROOM'S DOOR!" She yelled, her hand making a fit while shaking. I suddenly realized we were still in front of the door, making me blush.

"W-wha-! I wasn't the one who brought it up, he was! I didn't want to talk about it!" I yelled.

"Okay, then you!" She said, looking at Sebastian with maddened eyes. "First of all, you knew this was my door and you brought it up! Second, I don't like how you didn't help him either, because now a lot of pressure is put on me! Third, to both of you and this is important if you don't want your head ripped off your shoulders… DO NOT BRING IT UP EVER AGAIN! TO EACH OTHER, TO ME, TO ANYONE! Got it!?"

Sebastian and I nodded our heads as she put on a calm face. Somehow, changing between moods in two seconds. "Good. Now, since you both kept me up, I am fully awake. Sorry about what happened, I don't know what happened myself. However, it is in the past. So do not worry about it." She said, looking at the floor, waiting for a reply.

"It's fine, do not worry about it.." I said, trying to make her feel better.

 **( Fiona's POV )**

"Oh, I just noticed. My lord, our guest hasn't seen the entire manor yet." Sebastian said, looking at me. I suddenly realized it was true, I haven't.

"I see.. Let's show Fiona around the manor then." Ceil said, looking at me. "You are staying here until you are safe to leave. You might as well look around with us guiding you, wouldn't want you getting lost."

"Oh, I haven't even thought about looking around. If you want to you can show me around, but you might have to busy a schedule to do that." I said, looking down. "I can find my way around myself. You must have lots of work to do. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your work."

Sebastian chuckled, "Miss Fiona, I don't think the young master would mind. He does anything to get out of work, anyway. So, it does not matter."

"Sebastian! I do not avoid my work!" Ceil said, looking at Sebastian angrily.

"If you say so, young master." Sebastian said, chuckling once again.

I couldn't help but laugh as they went back and forth. It was like watching two kids fight. Ceil was the kid that pouted during the fight, while Sebastian was the kid smiling and laughing on the inside the whole time. Just imagining this being a kid's fight made me laugh. I saw them look at me, which made me need to say something.

"I'm sorry, haha! It's just that you two are fighting like teenage friends! It's funny for me to watch!" I said, still laughing.

I could see both of their faces go to shock. Ceil, however, blushed while in shock at the word "friends". This made something in me click, making me stop laughing. I felt an anger in me grow, one I felt before. My face went to surprise, making Ceil and Sebastian confused.

"Fiona, are you okay?" He said, however the sound of his voice was so far away. It was so quiet, echoing in my head. I could barely make out what he was saying. Before I knew it, my vision went dark.

 **( Ceil's POV )**

I saw Fiona start falling to the side, making me run to catch her. "FIONA!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the hallway. The servants came and saw what was happening, making them run to us.

"Young master! What happened to Fiona?" Bard asked, in shock.

"She just fell out of nowhere..!" I yelled, looking down at Fiona. I suddenly saw her hand twitch, making me a bit relieved, however that sense of relief when away when I heard what came out of her mouth.

"It's good to see you are worried about Fiona, my little Ceil…" She said, the corners of her mouth curving up into an almost evil grin, as she opened her eyes revealing her blood red irises.

"It's you… Athanasia…"

* * *

 **Wow, it is getting exciting now isn't it.. Everyone else is about to meet the other personality Athanasia…**

 **However, isn't it a bit weird how a personality can show up at night with no trigger? Does it feel right to you all? Do you think there is more to Athanasia and Fiona then we know…?**

 **You will need to stick around to find out… I have plenty of ideas for the future… Plenty….**


	6. Destruction and Power

**Hello! Random people I don't even know! Welcome back to the fantastic and wonderful…! Disney Channel…! ( picture of Disney shows up on screen ).**

 **Just kidding, if this was Disney Channel, it'd get a little weird, very weird actually… I don't think kids would be able to sleep at night if that were the case.. Neither would I…**

 **Anyway, welcome to chapter 6 of Lost Night Memories! I am very surprised you lasted this long… Very, very, very, very, VERY surprised… I don't think I'd stay this long either.. I would abandon my own story.. I am such a good writer!**

 **Anyway, let's get to the chapter! See you on the other side…!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 – Destruction and Power  
_

 **( Fiona's POV )**

I woke up in a dark void, like all the times Athanasia took over me. However, this time was different then the other times. Instead of the air being cold and dark, it was warm and fuzzy. This made me wonder what was going on, what was so different this time?

Wanting to know what was going on, I started to walk in mid-air. At least, it looked like mid-air, it was dark like everything around me. However, I felt like I was walking on ground, which still confuses me till this day.

I continued walking and walking and walking… I couldn't move left or right because something next to me was blocking me from doing it. That was also new, usually I could walk wherever I wanted.

I continued to walk, until I saw a bright white light in front of me. However, it was far away. So far away, it looked like a little dot. As I got closer it got bigger, I could slightly see it form into the shape of a door. I stopped once I was close enough to see it was a door, I didn't know what it was. Some part of me wanted to turn around, but another wanted to run straight into it.

"Are you hesitant to go?" A heard a girl's voice said, echoing in the darkness. It shocked me, I haven't heard this voice before. I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but I only saw darkness.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked confused, looking around.

"Are you hesitant to go to the door?" They said, making it clearer. The voice was soft but also strong. I could feel power in the voice, a power no one else could have.

The voice somehow reminded me of my own voice. Which made me confused, how could that be? It was impossible! Maybe it was a little similar, but not that much.

"What is that door?" I asked, wanting an answer.

The door suddenly appeared 10 steps in front of me. Even though the white light was blinding bright, I could look at it without flinching. "You can only find out if you go in… Now let me ask you again… Are you hesitant?"

"Yes… I am…" I said.

"I see… Then I will give you time to choose, whether you want to go in or not. However, you have 10 days to choose. If you do not choose within that time, you will be pulled into darkness and sorrow. The people around you will also be pulled in."

"What? Why do the people around me also need to be pulled in?" I asked, trying to get answers.

"You will find out soon enough. However, 10 days is the limit. I am sorry I cannot give you more time, I cannot control the future… However, you.." They said, the door disappearing. "Anyway, when you choose what you want to do, just call my name. You and I share the same name, so just call your own name. When you do, you will be pulled here again." They said, their voice fading away.

Before I could say anything else, the air went back to cold and dark. I knew this meant they were gone. So, I went back to waiting for Athanasia to let me take over once again.

 **( Athanasia's POV )**

I woke up to hearing people around me. Therefore, I kept my eyes closed to see what was going on. "Young master! What happened to Fiona?" I heard Bard ask, in shock.

"She just fell out of nowhere..!" Ceil yelled, worry in his voice. It was so funny how he was worried about her. I accidentally made me hand twitch from thinking about it. I heard Ceil sigh in relief, making me grin.

"It's good to see you are worried about Fiona, my little Ceil…" I said, opening my eyes to look at Ceil. I felt myself grin evilly just from saying that, making everyone gasp in shock.

"It's you… Athanasia…" Ceil said, getting up to look at me sitting on the floor.

"Haha! All your faces are hilarious!" I said, laughing as I got up.

"Young master, I am sorry to say this, but we have guests. Elizabeth is here because she wanted to see you, Lau and Ran is here because they were bored, and two people named Alois and Claude are here… We don't know why they are here.. However, they all came with Elizabeth." Finny said, looking at Ceil.

"They couldn't have picked a worse time! Athanasia, you stay here, please." Ceil said, before running to go to the room the guests are in.

I laughed quietly, "You really think I will stay still…?" I whispered quietly to myself, as followed them making sure I wasn't seen or heard. They went to a big room and went down the stairs, I peeked out to make sure I wasn't spotted.

"What are you all doing here…?" Ceil asked, sighing.

"You see, Ceil, we all were bored. Therefore, we came here. Plus, Elizabeth just wanted to see you…" Lau said, trying to explain.

"You couldn't have come at a worse time…" Ceil said, face palming.

"What do you mean, Ceil? Is something going on?" Elizabeth said, confused.

"Yes, something VERY important is going on." Ceil said, sighing. "Could you all please-" Before he could finish his sentence I went out and interrupted him.

"Ceil, don't make them go!" I said, running down the stairs, then putting on a sadistic grin "I would LOVE more people to play with…" I said, grinning.

"I see, you wanted us to leave because you have a girl over…" Lau said. "I see you let her wear the outfit I gave you too.."

I smiled, putting on the nicest act I possibly can. I needed to gain their trust before I played with them. "So you're the one who gave Ceil this outfit! Thank you for that! You see, Ceil has ruined my dress.. It's a mess now! So, this one has helped a lot!" I said, smiling and looking at Ceil.

"Hmm… How did Ceil ruin your other dress?" Alois asked, smiling.

"Oh! That answer is easy! You see, he sort of-" Before I could finish my sentence he covered my mouth with his hand.

"That isn't important! All you need to know is it is now ruined…" Ceil said, trying to stop me from talking.

I moved his hand away, "So I see you want to keep it a secret… I know Fiona doesn't like you telling, but I am totally fine with the world knowing…" I said, seductively walking closer to him, until we are only half a foot away.

I could see Elizabeth get mad in the corner of my eye, making me turn to her as she took Ceil's arm and pulled her away from me.

"Ceil, who is this girl!? I don't like her!" Elizabeth said, staring at me.

I laughed at her getting mad. "I forgot to introduce myself haven't I? I am Athanasia, a split personality of Ceil's friend Fiona. I usually only come out at night, however I got mad so I came out today. I am the hatred and sorrow in Fiona, making me insane." I said, then grinning for what I was going to say next, "However, I am trying to be nice to you all, since you are new toys of mine.." I said, insanely.

"Toys!?" Elizabeth said, angrily. "We are people not toys!"

"Oh… I see, well 'people' have been my toys ever since I was made.. Therefore, I will call you all toys.. I already made Ceil my favorite toy.. So, it will be hard to beat him…" I said, looking at Ceil seductively, making his eyes widen.

"How is Ceil your favorite toy? Did you do something to make him your favorite.. There are many people in the world after all." Bard said, as he entered the room from the kitchen with the other servants. I could tell they were listening from a distance.

I laughed insanely. "Wouldn't you all like to know.. If you want to know~, I will gladly show you~." I said, pulling a sleeve slightly off my shoulder while looking at everyone.

I saw Ceil's eyes widen before he got mad and ran to me, stopping me. "Don't.. You already made Fiona sad enough with me!" Ceil yelled, making me shocked. I suddenly realized how much he cared for Fiona, making me step back.

"So, you chose Fiona over me, huh? Just like everyone else.." I said, sadly.

 _"_ _I'll make you chose me.. Doesn't matter if it's willingly or forcefully.. I cannot let someone I claimed first chose her over me again…"_ I thought, growing serious and mad.

I could tell Ceil was shocked. I realized I said something aloud, so I shook my head and began talking again, looking at Elizabeth "Anyway, so you know I don't like you either.. I hate you so much I want to kill you.. And watch the blood poor out of your lifeless body…" I said insanely, making her jump back.

With that, she pulled Ceil away from me again, her arms holding onto one of his arms tightly. "Ceil, I don't think you should talk to her… She is too dangerous! Get rid of her!" She yelled, shaking Ceil. Her saying that made me angry.

"Get rid of me… you say…" I said, getting angry. My face went from happy to insane and angry. Making everyone step back as a grinned evilly and insanely. "How dare you…" I whispered. "How dare you try to take MY Ceil away from me!" I said, running to her and grabbing her throat, knocking her down. I started to tighten my grip, chocking her.

"Sebastian, stop Athanasia!" Ceil yelled, ordering Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord.." I heard Sebastian say as he pulled me away from Elizabeth, holding my arms to make sure I didn't get out of his grip.

I saw Ceil run to Elizabeth to make sure she was safe, making me madder. I flipped backwards over Sebastian, forcing him to let go of me, and landed behind him. Kicking him to the wall and using all my strength. With that I ran to Ceil and Lizzy, but before I could do something my head started hurting, making me hold it. I heard someone running to me from behind, but before I could turn around I felt something hit somewhere on my neck and everything went dark.

 **( Ceil's POV )**

I looked over to see Athanasia on the floor with Sebastian over her. I sighed, knowing Sebastian only hit her pressure point, and looked at Elizabeth to see her lying on the floor. I checked her pulse and my eyes widened… She was dead… Athanasia grip was too tight, instead of Elizabeth running out of air, her neck was crushed..

"She's…dead…." I said, covering my mouth, my eyes starting to tear up.

"Well, Athanasia killed a noble… She needs to be punished for it…" Lau said, looking at Elizabeth's dead body.

My eyes widened, realizing Fiona needed to be executed for this. I looked to see her body lying on the floor, my eyes began to water more. Then, I saw her hand twitch.

 **( Fiona's POV )**

I opened my eyes and got up off the floor, looking around. "W-what happened?" I said, confused looking at Ceil. I saw him staring at me crying, then I looked at everyone else's frightened eyes, four people I didn't know, and a body on the floor.

My eyes widened, realizing Athanasia must have done something and got up. "What happened? Did Athanasia do something again?" I asked, looking around.

Ceil got up and went to me. "Fiona, I am sorry. However, it looks like Athanasia killed someone. A noble on top of that." He said, with sad eyes.

"W-what..?" I said, I felt my eyes widen.

"So, this is the other personality, Fiona, right?" Lau said, walking to me.

"Yes, that is me." I said, facing him. I automatically knew his name was Lau, it must be from Athanasia learning it.

"Ha, Athanasia is more interesting." Alois said, making me look at him.

"So a killer is interesting to you?" I said, looking at him seriously. He became quiet at the question.

I looked at the body lying on the floor. "Is that who she killed?" I asked, staring at the body.

"Yes, it is. Her name was Elizabeth. She was my fiancée." Ceil said, making me shoot my head to him in shock. I went to the body sadly.

"I see… I'm sorry.." I said, sitting down next to the body.

Someone with red hair suddenly appeared and smiled. "BASSY!" They said, running to Sebastian.

"Oh no.. It's Grell.." He said, as the red-haired person went to him.

"It's so good to see you again, Bassy! I am sorry I can't stay for long, I am here on business!" The red-haired person said, going to the body of Elizabeth.

"Who are you?" I said, looking at the person, making them look at me in shock.

"I see… You can see me too… You are a normal person though… How can you see me?" They said, looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm not sure, you look like a normal person to me. I thought you were another one of their friends or something.." I said, looking back down at Elizabeth and running my hand through her hair sadly.

 _"_ _I'm sorry… Elizabeth… I wish you were still alive. You're Fiancé is here sad you are gone. If only I can do something.. I just want you to be alive and well…"_ I thought. Then I saw time stand still, making me look around.

No one was moving, only me. "Hello?" I asked, looking around and standing up. No one answered, it was as if they were statues.

"Do you want to help her?" I heard a voice ask. I recognized this voice, it was the voice from the void.

I took a deep breath. "Yes… I do…" I said, waiting for a reply.

"You have the power. You have the power to change the future. Right now, she is dead. A death god is about to take her memories, letting her die forever. However, you have the power to revive her before that happens." The voice said, a bit of worry in the voice.

"What do you mean? I can't revive people. I don't have that kind of power, it is impossible." I said, confused.

"Do you really think so? I am telling you that you have the power to do it. However, you'd need to go into the door.." They said, however they said something before I could answer. "However, I will let you revive her without going into the door. Just this once, however, next time you will need to enter the door." She said, her voice fading away.

"Wait! How will I do it?" I yelled in the air.

"You will know, Fiona. Trust me." They said, the voice completely quiet.

Suddenly, I felt the air move again. I was back to where I was before time froze. I was confused, however I wanted to believe that happened. I wanted to save Elizabeth.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and put my hand right above Elizabeth's neck, making everyone confused.

"Fiona, what are you doing…?" Ceil asked, confused.

I ignored his question and continued to concentrate, then I felt myself become calm. My hand felt warm as I opened my eyes to see it glowing. I smiled and concentrated on my hand, and what I wanted it to do.

 _"_ _Please… Save Elizabeth… Revive her…"_ I thought, before I felt something take over me.

"The powers within that I have yet to awaken, here my request!" I yelled, as my hand glowed brighter. The world around me looked brighter and the air felt warm. This was the feeling I got from that door… I shook off the thoughts and continued to concentrate, making everyone's eyes widen and the red-haired person step back. "Hear my call, the gods of life and the gods of death, the spirits of the light and the spirits of the dark! Take this request from the princess of destruction and power! Heal this girl that has fallen!" I yelled, not knowing what I was saying. It felt natural to me, I felt at peace for some reason.

I felt the air pick up around me, the wind was blowing in a circle like an invisible tornado. With that, my hand sparked and I saw Elizabeth breath. The air went back to its regular pace and I moved my hand away from Elizabeth. Watching as her eyes slowly opened.

"H-huh? What happened?" She asked, looking around.

Everyone was in shock from what just happened. They were all just staring as Elizabeth got up, me following.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. My other personality hurt you.. Luckily, you didn't die." I said, looking at her.

She looked at me and grew confused. "What do you mean? I don't even remember how I got here.." I stared at her wide-eyed. Had she forgotten?

"I see.. Well, you came here from wanting to see Ceil.." I said, smiling.

After a while, Elizabeth, Lau, Ran, Alois and Claude left. Leaving just Ceil, Sebastian, Grell, the servants and me alone in the manor. When the servants left to do things around the mansion, it was time for me to explain what happened.

"So, what happened with Elizabeth. She was dead, but then you somehow revived her." Grell asked, confused.

"I don't know… That has never happened before. I suddenly left as if I could do something. Then all that happened. I don't even remember half of it." I said, holding my head. "It did do a number on me though.."

"The thing I am more confused about, is why you called yourself "The princess of Destruction and Power."" Ceil said, holding his chin. "Along with you called the gods and spirits. How can someone do that. It was as if you were saying you could control them."

"Really..? I don't remember.." I said, making everyone's eyes widen. "I only remember my hand glowing..." I said again.

"I see, something else said all that then... Another part of you, maybe?" Grell said, making all of us think of the same person.. or personality... Athanasia..

"It would make sense." Sebastian said.

I sighed. "Well can we think about this tomorrow? I am a bit tired... I used a lot of energy today..." I said, yawning.

"Yes, we will continue talking. You can rest." Ceil said, as I went up the stairs going to my room.

Today has been a weird day, so many things are happening... I can't keep up with it all... Why is all of this happening? I just want a normal life.. I thought I'd find out why Athanasia is here, Ceil would get rid of my problem of being chased and it'd all end with me going to start a new life. However, it is all getting messed up.. Now they are caught up in something big that might end with all of us having a bad end... What should I do? This is getting bad...

I got to my room and closed the door, laying down on the bed. I looked at the clock to see it was 9pm and sighed. "They'll lock the door form the outside.. I hope.." I said, closing my eyes. I was really tired for some reason, I could barely keep my eyes open. With that, I let the darkness of sleep take over me.

* * *

 **(Sings hello by Adele ) HELLO, FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIDE! Man that was a lot was it not. It is very weird, who is Fiona really? Is there something deeper to her? Apparently there is, but what exactly? How did she end up getting this power? We will find out soon! See you next chapter!**


	7. The Little Girl

**Welcome all Otakus! I am the person that everyone in the world thinks is weird and nerdy! So weird, I made my user on everyone AliveGhost... How can a ghost be alive? It doesn't make any sense… It disturbs all that we know…**

 **Well anyway, this is chapter 7 of Lost Night Memories. This chapter has lemon… Finally, more sex am I right XD. Let's get to the chapter!**

 **( P.S it doesn't show all of lemon. It only goes to where it gets good and stops. I was lazy... Sorry… )**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 – The Little Girl_

 **( Ceil's POV )**

We saw Fiona walk up the stairs and in the doorway that goes into the hall. When she did, Grell spoke.

"She is strange.. She is normal, yet she sees me and can heal people without any consequences... You will need to keep an eye on her. I have a bad feeling about her." Grell said, for once being serious. However, he went from serious back to his regular annoying self. "Now, Bassy! Is today going to be the day where I finally get lucky!?" Grell yelled, hugging Sebastian.

Sebastian pushed Grell off, "How many times have I said that I hate you…?"

"Around 54 times!" Grell said, somehow even more annoying than all the other times I've seen him.

"Grell, please go. You have done your job here." I said, holding my head from a headache.

"Actually, I haven't. The book still says that Elizabeth Midford was meant to die 5 hours ago..." Grell said.

"Well, tell them the book is wrong and that Elizabeth is alive!" I yelled.

"It is not that easy, boy. If I did, they'd know something has happened to make the book wrong. Then they would ask me and I would have to say Fiona did it. Then they'd come here to question Fiona. They'd find out she revived her, and they'd have to get rid of her for getting in the way of our jobs." Grell said, explaining.

"Why don't you just not say Fiona did it?" I asked.

"Good question…" Grell asked, trying to think.

"Sebastian, get Grell out of here. Once you do come to my room, I want to go to bed." I said, going up the stairs.

"Yes, my lord." I heard Sebastian say, along with hearing Grell complaining.

I went out of the room and started walking down the hall. I sighed, "Today has been very tiring..." I said quietly, and continued walking.

When I got to my room, I opened the door and went in, closing the door behind me. A minute after, Sebastian came in and dressed me then left.

I laid down and sighed, looking over all that has happened today. Then stopping at when Fiona revived Lizzy. Her eyes were… different. They weren't the same as Fiona's or Athanasia's… They looked like a completely different person. It didn't remind me of the two people in that body. Why is that? Her eyes looked as if they were glowing as well… However, I wasn't sure…

It doesn't matter, though… At least Lizzy is safe and she isn't dead… In addition, she doesn't remember Athanasia, which is a good thing. If she remembered Athanasia, it would have affected her thoughts with Fiona.

I don't want Fiona to have more sadness because of Athanasia. I want her to be happy… I suddenly caught myself… Why am I thinking that? Why do I want her to be happy? That has never happened before. That has only happened before…

I shook my head, whatever. It is probably because she is a guest. I need to sleep; you never know what will happen tomorrow with Fiona around. I also have a feeling that something will happen tomorrow, since everything that happened today happened. With that, I went to sleep.

 **( Athanasia's POV )**

I woke up in bed and looked at the time, it was 10pm… It was time for me to take over... I smiled and then got out of bed. I looked behind me to see Sebastian standing there.

"What? I want to get to Ceil's bedroom as quick as possible." I said, looking at Sebastian angrily.

"You see… My lord is sleeping right now; he can't have anyone going into his room." Sebastian said, smiling.

"You think that will stop me? Believe me; after I am done with him he will have the best sleep of his life…" I said, smiling evilly, imagining what I could do to him.

 _"_ _I need to do something that'll make him stare at me and blush, an outfit perhaps… Yes! I needed an outfit that'll make anyone stare at me. I know just the outfit too… This will be fun…"_

I giggled, "Well, I need to go to the store. Do not interrupt me when I come back. Fiona may not know how to use those powers, but I do… Trust me…" I said, opening the window behind him and jumping out of it.

After getting what I needed to I went back to the mansion and climbed into my room. I began to change into the black lace lingerie, putting a bathrobe over it and then went out the window. However, this time I walked on a bit of the wall that was sticking out. It was perfect because it led right to Ceil's room. It was hard walking on it in heels, but I did my best and made it. I knocked on the window, waking Ceil up. I hid below the window, standing on a tree branch.

I saw Ceil open the window again, making me jump to the window and run in, knocking me and ceil down so I was sitting on him. "You fell for it again~" I said, giggling.

"Athanasia, it's you! Get off me!" Ceil yelled, pushing me off him, when he did he tried to call Sebastian. However, used hand to cover his mouth, using the other to hold his hands above his head.

"You aren't getting away from me…" I said, taking my hand off his mouth to take off the bathrobe, revealing the lingerie. He blushed, making me smirk, "Hey, tell me. After last night, did you want to do it again?" I asked, caressing his thighs.

He bit his lip, not answering. I could tell some part of him enjoy this, however he was listening to his denial side... That is what made me angry. I leaned down and kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth, making him gasp. I wasn't going to put up with him saying no over and over, that wastes energy. I wanted to be satisfied; I don't care if he didn't want to satisfy me.

I stopped kissing him, making our lips part. "You see, Ceil, I am in a very bad mood right now. Therefore, if you don't mind I want to be satisfied in the quickest way possible. You are the only one who can do that for me. I do not care if you don't want to; I will force you to if I have to…" I said, in a very serious and aggressive tone. Ceil's eyes widened at my words, I could tell he was thinking about something.

Surprisingly, he stopped trying to get me to let go. "Fine… Do what you wish…" This was my one chance to do it with him, without him fighting back.

I smiled evilly at the words, "That's a good boy~"

 **( Ceil's POV )**

She smirked sadistically when I said that, making me regret saying those words. "That's a good boy~." She said, picking me up and slamming me onto the bed.

 _"_ _I think I made a mistake…"_ I thought, looking at Athanasia go to the bed and climb on it, going above me on hands and knees. She kissed me again, forcing her tongue into my mouth again. I closed my eyes tightly, enduring the feeling. I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice… If I called Sebastian, she'd just get mad and if I resisted she'd do something to force me into doing it. This was the only solution I could think of.

She stopped kissing me, than licked my neck and started to suck on it. I moaned at the sensation as heat ran through my body. She took her hand, sitting on me to balance herself, and ripped it open. Buttons from the shirt flew everywhere as she took it off me and tossed it onto the floor. She then undressed herself before running her fingers along every part of my body.

"I love how smooth your skin is." She said, running her finger along my member, making me bit my lip. "Haha, you are so cute, too. Didn't I tell you last time not to hold back?"

"W-whatever, just get on with it!" I yelled, looking to the side, not wanting to look at her.

She laughed, "If that's what you want, my little Ceil…"

 **( Fiona's POV ) (Going on with Fiona while this is happening…)**

I was running to nowhere while in darkness. I could only see myself. There was a music box that people would use for kids playing. It was so clear, it sounded like it was right next to me. I was scared for some reason, I kept stopping to look around then continued. It was looking for something in this pitch-black darkness, what was it though?

I heard a little girls giggle, which made me stop. I looked around, seeing nothing. However, when I looked back in front of me I saw a blond-haired girl with ocean blue eyes. Her eyes reminded me of Ceil's for some reason, which was weird.

She smiled happily, running to me. "Mommy!" She yelled, jumping on me, making me hold her.

Suddenly, the darkness went away. I was in the manor in the big room in the front. I didn't know what was going on, however I said something I never thought I'd say. "Cinta, have you been good at school? Me and daddy doesn't want to get calls from school again!" I said, putting her down and ruffling her hair. ( Cinta in Indonesian means 'Love' )

"Yes, we still need to go to that meeting today." I heard a familiar voice say. However, before I could turn around I was back in the darkness of the void.

Finally able to control my movements and my expression, I stood up and looked around. This was very weird, why was this happening? It seemed so real when I was with that littler girl. Everything I did felt like what it'd feel like if I were awake.

Before I could start walking like I usually did when I was in darkness, I felt a small hand grab my arm. I turned to see the little girl again; she was smiling happily from me turning around.

"Mommy, when will you notice I am here?" She asked, tilting her head and putting a confused look on her face.

"What? What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked, fully turning around, making her leg go of my arm.

She started to cry, "M-mommy you don't recognize me?" She asked, crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you've gotten the wrong person. I'm not a mom…" I said, starting to feel bad for the little girl. I felt a pain in my chest and my eyes started to water. "W-what...? What is this?" I asked, putting a finger under my eye to feel the tear running down my face.

The little girl started to cry harder, when she did the dark ground around her formed cracks that had light glowing through them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The cracks in the ground made some of the black as ink ground crumble and fall into that looked like an endless void of light. It was as if the light was being hidden by what I always thought was a dark void. The cracks went around the floor I was standing on, making the floor below my fall. I couldn't move fast enough and I started to fall into the light.

"I'm sorry…" I heard a familiar voice say. I knew this voice; it was the voice that I always heard in the void. Her voice let off a bit of sorrow and regret in it, which made me worried as to why.

"What do you mean you're-" Before I could finish my sentence, everything went dark once again. However, I still felt like I was falling. I felt pain throughout my body, making me scream from it. "AAAH!"

I felt the falling stop, but then I felt as if I was floating. The thing that worried me, however, was that I heard the little girl giggle again. It scared me, I didn't feel safe. I felt as if I was now in danger from this girl's voice.

 **( Ceil's POV )**

I woke up to see me alone. I was shocked, where was Fiona? She didn't have any clothes, so she couldn't have left the room. Unless in the middle of the night Sebastian got clothes for her, which was possible.

Since I came to a conclusion, I got up and tried my best to put my own clothes on. Surprisingly, it turned out okay. I walked out my room and saw Sebastian about to get to my room.

"I see that the young master's finally figured out how to dress himself…" Sebastian said, making me mad. However, I ignored the comment.

"Have you seen Fiona? She wasn't there when I woke up."

"Yes, I was going to get to that. Follow me." He said, turning around to start walking.

I followed Sebastian down the hall and to Fiona's bedroom door. He opens it, letting me in and I see the servants talking to Fiona. They looked worried for some reason.

"What is going on?" I asked, walking in. Sebastian closed the door behind me and walked in.

"Ceil, I see you're up. Good morning." Fiona said, smiling at me. I could tell it was forced, but barely.

"What's wrong. I can tell that smile is forced, even if it isn't that noticeable." I said.

 **( Fiona's POV )**

I was a bit surprised he could tell, I thought I was good at fake smiling. I did it all the time anyway. I sighed, preparing to answer. "It's just a dream I had last night, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Fiona. You felt actual pain, and it was in the place you're usually in when Athanasia takes over. It has to be a sign or something of the sort." Finny said, worried.

"What was this dream about?" Ceil asked.

I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair before telling them all that happened in every detail I could. The thing that surprised them though was about her meeting me in the void. I didn't tell them who I thought was the voice that was the dad of the child, which was Ceil. I didn't know if I could believe it until I got proof it was him. Why would I even dream him being the dad of my child? It makes no sense at all, so I left it out. Hoping they wouldn't ask me.

"In the dream that little girl was your child. However, who would be the dad of her? You said there was a voice behind you, you must have at least recognized the voice." Sebastian asked, making me turn to him. I could tell my face showed a bit of concern at that question.

I looked down, trying to find out what to say. I just said the only thing that came to my mind, "I do recognize the voice, but I do not know whose it is. If I knew, I'd tell you. It doesn't matter anyway, it's probably just my imagination."

"If this was a dream, dreams usually only show the faces and voices of people you know in real life. Therefore, it must have been someone. The imagination rarely shows images of people you don't know in dreams when it has that much detail and story to it." Bard said, making me close my eyes to block out the words. I looked back up at Meyrin.

"Meyrin, I want to ask you something, in private. Just us girls." I said, looking at the boys in the room with a glare that could kill.

"Well, it seems the boys are being kicked out." Bard said, walking out of the room with Finny.

"If you need anything let us know." Ceil said before exiting the room with Sebastian.

 **( Ceil's POV )**

Right when Sebastian closed the door, Bard and Finny put their ears against the door. I sighed, "What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed.

"The girls may be talking about something we'd want to hear about." Bard said, excited. "We must listen in! They might talk about all of us."

"And why would they do that?" I asked.

"Girls always talk about guys when they ask them to leave the room. That or their secrets, it might be good." Bard replied.

"Come on! You can't say you aren't curious about what they are talking about!" Finny said, pulling me to the door.

"I am not easy-dropping, it's childish." I said, this was truly a waste of our time. They should be working.

"Fine, if Fiona talks about you you'll never know." Bard said, making me look at him seriously.

"Why would I be interested in that?" I asked.

"Well, you've been spending a bunch of time with her lately. I thought there was something going on between you two. If she talks about you, you'll never know what she talked about." Bard said, smiling and putting his ear back on the door. "Their starting to talk!"

Before I knew it a second later, my ear was against the door. This is stupid why am I even doing this!?

 **( Fiona's POV )**

"S-so what is it, Fiona? You've been acting weird." Meyrin asked, worried

"It's just that, I don't know I need to get this off my chest… The father of the girl I dreamed about… In that dream, Ceil was the father..." I silently gasped when I heard that, Bard and Finny looked to me surprised. "I don't know why I'd dream that! Everything felt so real! That child felt so real! I actually felt sad when I said I didn't know her, I actually cried! I just don't know what is going on! This piled up with everything else.. It's just driving me insane…!" I yelled, going to my knees on the floor to start crying.

"F-Fiona, its fine! It's j-just a dream, all of us g-get dreams we don't like, yes! That probably wasn't even you're kid, it might have been s-something else." She said, running to me and putting a hand on my back gently.

"I'm not so sure, Meyrin… I want to make sure. Is there any way I can?" I asked, looking at Meyrin.

Meyrin seemed shocked at my answer, but left it alone and replied. "Y-Yes! There is a way! We can go check right n-now!"

I smiled softly and got up. "Okay, let's go! I want to know as soon as possible." I wiped the tears off my face before going to the door and opening it.

Meyrin and I were both shocked to see the boys outside the door. I suddenly grew very mad. "What are you doing…?" I asked, a scary tone in my voice.

They all looked shocked, except for Sebastian of course. "W-Well… We wanted to know what you guys were talking about." Bard said, scratching his head with a goofy grin on.

I made a fist with my hand, I felt angrier then I should be with this. Before I could react to myself, my hand went into each of the boy's faces. "Let me give you a little hint for next time… When girls tell you to leave the room, you leave and do not listen in… Got it!?" I yelled, hearing that I was different.

"Y-Yes!" The boys said in unison while getting up off the floor.

"So, what is all this about you being pregnant?" Finny asked, making us all turn to him.

"Finny, you idiot…" Ceil said, sighing and face palming.

I sighed, "I do not want to get started with that. One person here would know what it means though…" I looked at Ceil for a second, making it only noticeable for him. I could see his face turn into shock when I did. "Let's go, Meyrin." I started to walk away from the boys down the hall.

"Y-Yes, let's go!" Meyrin said, walking beside me.

* * *

 **Welcome back to the Otaku room! The room where people waste their time reading fanfictions and manga, along with watching anime.**

 **I wonder what is going to happen with Fiona. Is she pregnant? No one will know until the next chapter! I hope she is mostly, however I have a friend who is choosing whether or not they are, so it is a mystery to me too!**

 **Once again, I am SO sorry this is late. At least it's out... Right? Well, I'll see you next chapter!**


	8. Kidnapped

**Welcome back, weirdos of the universe! I am le creator of this fanfiction, as you already know. Why must I tell you that? I do not know.**

 **This chapter is the reveal! Will Fiona be pregnant? I can't wait to begin writing this. I have about five friends that voted. You'll have to find out**

 **what they voted for in this chapter! Let's begin! *evil laugh for what's to come in the story***

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8 – Kidnapped_**

 **( Fiona's POV )**

I was a bit nervous for what was to come out of this. Did I really want to know if I was pregnant? If I were pregnant, what would I do? Do I tell Ceil the news after? Would Ceil even want to know? Would Ceil want to help with the kid? There were so many questions in my mind. It made me even more nervous.

It may me not want be pregnant in a way. However, some part of me wanted to have one. I didn't know which part of me wanted that, but I was worried about that part of myself for some reason. It didn't feel right..

Meyrin stopped me at a store I didn't recognize. "W-we can get a t-test for you here!" Meyrin said, looking at me for a response.

"Okay, let's go in. I want to find out as quickly as possible." _"I can't wait any longer for a answer..."_

Meyrin and I went inside the store and someone immediately looked at them from a desk across from them. "Welcome! How may I help you?" A woman said, smiling at us. It was obviously a fake smile however.

"H-hi! M-my friend here needs a p-pregnancy test. D-do you have any?" Meyrin asked, walking to the desk the women was at. I followed her not sure, where we were. They had no other customers, which was weird because it was Saturday. Usually stores would be packed.

"I see! They are right over there; we will let you use it here as long as you pay first." The women said, still smiling. The smile was somewhat sickening to me for some reason. It looked too nice. Even though it was fake, it still got on my nerves for some reason.

"Th-thank you." Meyrin said, going to where the women told us they were.

We got to the spot in the store and saw a bunch of pregnancy tests, all different brands. Why would so many companies waste time on making these? I didn't get it at all. I didn't care at the moment on why, however. I just wanted to find out if I was pregnant and get out of here.

"Which one should we pick?" I asked, looking to Meyrin who was looking at all of them.

"I-I'm not sure. L-let's go with this one!" Meyrin said, pointing to a pregnancy test that had a pink case on it. I shrugged, not knowing why she picked that one, and took it off the small white thing that was holding it. I turned it around and saw it was $9.

"Meyrin, you pay it. I don't have the money." I said, not showing a hint of care in my voice.

"O-okay!" Meyrin yelled, grabbing the test from my hand and going to the desk to buy the test.

I walked beside her and waited for the women there to put it in. After about a minute, she finally figured it out and took the money, giving us the test after. "Thank you! The bathrooms are right over there!" The women yelled, pointing to the door that had a stick figure of a girl on it.

I nodded, showing she can stop pointing and walk to the door. I sigh, trying to prepare myself for what answer I get from the test. Meyrin sees this and tries to cheer me up by putting a hand on my shoulder "I'm sure you'll be fine. Whatever you get, it won't change anything about you." Meyrin said I was surprised honestly; she's never talked like that before. She usually stuttered on her words.

"Thank you, Meyrin. I'll go in now." I said, opening the door and going inside the bathroom. I looked to see Meyrin with a reassuring face on and closed the door, smiling at her to make her not worry that much. I did not want her to worry about me, even though it was clear I was nervous.

I looked around the bathroom and saw nothing unusual, just a window that showed nothing on the outside or inside, a toilet, sink and some other things a bathroom in a store would usually have. It didn't have any stalls, probably because it wasn't that big of a store in the first place.

I went in the little bathroom a little further and felt as if someone was here watching me. Before I could turn around I was grabbed and something was put over my eyes. "W-WHA-" I tried to yell but my mouth was covered by some type of round object.

I didn't give up and began to fight back, when that didn't work, I kicked the door a couple of times to try to get Meyrin's attention. It worked and I heard Meyrin on the other side of the door "Fiona, are you alright?! What's going on!?"

"MMM MMM MMMMM" Talking didn't seem to work, all that came out were muffled talking that sounded almost like nothing.

"She is fine… Well, least for right now~…" I heard a boy's voice behind me say. I recognized this voice, and it brought up some very bad memories I didn't want to recall. I almost cried of fear just hearing it.

I jumped when I saw the door swing open with a loud 'boom' sound and Meyrin on the other side with a look that could kill. She didn't have her glasses on, which surprised me. Couldn't she not see with them ( exact opposite actually )?

"Who are you? What do you want?" Meyrin asked in a low, almost fearless, voice.

The boy just chuckled, "No need to be so on guard, I'm not here for you, or your master. I'm only here for her." My eyes widened at that response.

Meyrin's eyes squinted even more at the response, "It does not matter. She is under the care of the Phantomhive household and a dear friend, that will not stop me from killing you on the spot. I will ask again, who are you?"

The boy sighed, "All I'll say is, I'm from the place you guys are trying to keep her away from… Now, I need to bring Fiona here back to where she needs to be. She is scheduled for death after all." I did a muffled gasp, I had forgotten they wanted to kill me. Everything that happened made me forget the reason why I got out in the first place. About everyone and everything, I both loved and feared when I left.

"You will not take her!" Meyrin said, getting two guns from under her dress skirt.

"Haha, you're a dangerous one aren't you. Sadly, I do not have time to play with you. We really must get going. If you want to see your precious "friend" again, you will fight for her.. I'll give you a little puzzle.." I heard a piece of paper behind me and saw it appear in my sight before falling in front of Meyrin. "See you later, Meyrin…"

Before Meyrin could respond, I was suddenly picked up and saw myself crash into a window. Before I could figure out what was happening, I blacked out to the words "I'm sorry" in the saddest voice I've ever heard.

 **( Ciel's POV )**

"Ciel, can we have a dance today?" Lizzy yelled, almost squeezing me to death.

"Ha, I think that'd be interesting." Alois said, leaning on the wall next to us.

"Explain to me again why you both are here?" I said, pushing Lizzy away and crossing my arms.

I think I should explain that is going on here, so here is a simple explanation. I was working in my office when Lizzy and Alois suddenly visited and here we are. Simple, right? I have no idea why these nuisances were here, however I could care less. Right now, I need to get them out to think.

"I was bored sitting in the manor alone, so I went to Lizzy. I told her I was planning to come and she joined in, wanting to see her to-be-husband." Alois said, smirking. He obviously knew it bothered me. To add to the annoyance, "So, tell us.. Where is that girl… Fiona I think her name was?" He asks me about something that I clearly won't want to answer.

Before I could say something, Meyrin busts into the room. She was out of breath and clearly worried. She dropped to her knees, finally getting a break from running all the way here. She looked worried and sad, making me start to wonder what was going on. The thing that made me shocked though, was that Fiona wasn't with her.

"Meyrin, what is wrong? Where is Fiona?" I said, worried as she got up.

"S-Someone… From the place, she ran from… They got her… I wasn't able to protect her… I'm sorry, young master…" Meyrin said, still a bit out of breath. "This is a note they gave me.. I don't understand it."

She handed me a piece of paper that looked like it was a puzzle. Everyone looked over my shoulders to see what it said.

'_E A_E A_ 1435 _A_ECE_ A_E_UE' ( find out what it is if you want xD )

We were all confused about the puzzle given to us, except for Sebastian. I looked at him "Do you know the answer to this, Sebastian?" I asked, hoping he knew.

"Yes, I do. It took a second surprisingly, however I know what it is." Sebastian said, going to me and taking the note. "It is saying where they are. They must think we wouldn't be able to get it. It's funny how confident they are in this puzzle."

"Just tell us what it says…" I said, pouting a bit.

Sebastian chuckles quietly and looks at the piece of paper. "It would have been nice for you to try to guess, however I have no choice but to tell. It is saying 'We are at 1435 Sabileces Avenue.'" ( Unscramble Sabileces.. Hint: It a black butler ship )

"Good, we know where they are. Let's go there now." I said, already walking to go out the door. Sebastian followed me, as always, however Lizzy stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Don't go! It'll be dangerous, you cannot go just for her! She isn't worth more than you!" Lizzy yelled, pouting.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised.

"You can't go risking your life for someone that kills, treats everyone like toys, and plays it off as a 'second personality!' It's a lie, I know it is! She's already abused you!" Lizzy yelled, tears running down her face.

 _'_ _What is Lizzy talking about… That's Athanasia, Fiona would never lie to me… Never…'_

"That's not true, Fiona has never done that. She would never lie. Plus, to me she is…" I stopped, what was I going with this? What was I about to say? I suddenly stopped out of nowhere, without knowing why.

Time stops for me for a second while I try to think. I was in pure shock to what came up in my mind. However, before I could stop myself, I said what popped up. "I love her"

Everyone's faces went to shock after I said that, I could tell even my face was frozen in shock too. I blushed and pulled away from Lizzy, "I-I don't know why I said that.."

"Why… Ciel…" Lizzy face turned into an expression of pain and she ran out the manor. She probably went into the carriage and left right after she ran out. However, I was still in shock, I couldn't even run after her.

 _'_ _Why did I say that? Why WOULD I say that? It's not like I…'_

"It seems the truth is out, I wasn't really surprised." Sebastian said, smirking while looking at me.

"Shut up, that's enough of this talking! Fiona is in danger, we must get going now!" I yelled, trying to get to the main point of all of this, and steer the topic away from that outburst of mine.

"Okay, can Claude and I come along?" Alois asked, talking suddenly out of nowhere, even though he was SOMEHOW quiet this whole time. The key word is SOMEHOW.

"Why should I let you come, Alois?" I asked, now annoyed he asked.

"Well, Claude and I can be of some help. We can fight too, and since you're going into enemy territory it's best to have us come along and help." Alois said, SOMEHOW being logical. Key word is SOMEHOW. ( I'm making him to smart . Alois is dumb *fanboys rage all over world* )

"I-I'm coming along as w-well, yes! I-it's my fault she g-got caught!" Meyrin said, take the guns under her dress to get ready to go to where Fiona was.

I facepalmed at that moment, why are they stupid enough to come along. Why am I doing is the bigger question, actually. "Fine, come along. Don't get in the way though. This is just to save Fiona." I said, walking to the door once again. Everyone followed me out the door to go to where Fiona is, and to rescue her.

To be honest I was somewhat worried about what happened to her, I remember her saying what they did to her. It sounded almost as painful as what happened to me. I am more worried about what they would do to her now that they have her back. It won't be anything good, I know that. However, I take those thoughts out of my mind.

 _'_ _We'll save you, Fiona. Please be safe.'_

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHA NO REVEAL FOR YOU! It was so close too, I could almost touch the reveal. However, it isn't happening yet. You will need to wait to find out. MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
**

 **I am very excited as to what will come, I have BIG plans for this. This is the longest fanfiction I have ever made, and the first I ever shared with the world. I never imagined it'd be so good. I can't wait for you people to see what will happen. I even have friends wanting to know what is going to happen. That is the biggest support I could ever have. Thank you everyone. See you all in the next chapter** **:)** **.**


End file.
